The subject invention relates to an adjustable electronic organ stand, and particularly to one that enables easy, quick, convenient and comfortable adjustment of the angle and height of an electronic organ.
Conventionally, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a prior art electronic organ stand comprises mainly two I-shaped legs (a) and a fixing lever (b), wherein the two -shaped legs (a) are hinged at their middle parts to form an "X" configuration, and on the fixing lever (b) are a number of fixing holes (b1), one end of said fixing lever (b) is linked to the top of the upright rod (a1) of one of the I-shaped legs (a), on the top of the upright rod (a1) of another I-shaped leg is a bolt (c), one of the fixing holes (b1) on the fixing lever (b) may be screwed to said bolt (c), so the fixing lever (b) is fixed between the two I-shaped legs (a), to fix the two I-shaped legs (a). However, this conventional structure involves the disadvantage that the adjustment of the height of the two I-shaped legs is too slow and complicated, since the bolt (c) must be loosened before the fixing lever (b) is removed, and another fixing hole (b1) and the bolt (c) on the fixing lever (b) are tightened, thus resulting in more complicated adjustment procedures that are slow to accomplish.
In view of this disadvantage, the subject inventor has spend an extended period of time in the research and innovation, and has finally developed and designed an improved type of "angle and/or height adjusting device for electronic organ stand".